SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TE AMABA
by Darcyi
Summary: Me gustaría saber cuándo fue que comenzó este juego, tú y yo sabíamos que esto no estaba bien, esta relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el primer instante en que nos encontramos en el bosque, desde el momento en que me llamaste monstruo. ONESHOT , ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


Primero quiero agradecer al lect r que haya entrado a leer esta historia, la verdad para mí es tan difícil poder describir estas escenas pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo estoy abierta a recomendaciones y solo espero que disfruten de este capítulo Único tanto como yo disfruto de escribir acerca de esta pareja.

 **ONE SHOT**

 **CAPÍTULO UNICO**

' **SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TE AMABA'**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Me gustaría saber cuándo fue que comenzó este juego, tú y yo sabíamos que esto no estaba bien, esta relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el primer instante en que nos encontramos en el bosque, desde el momento en que me llamaste monstruo.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntas alarmada, mientras vez a todos lados

-Eres mi invitada… una vez más – respondo mientras te observo ponerte a la defensiva

-No , no… ¿Por qué estoy aquí Kylo Ren, que pretendes esta vez? –

-Sabes lo que quiero – respondo mientras la observo desde el balcón

-No lose, así como tampoco sé dónde estamos – responde mientras observa la habitación y comienza a caminar a los alrededores, la veo acercarse a la puerta e intentar tirar de ella

-Es inútil- le comento mientras continuo contemplando la vista de la isla desde el balcón de la habitación

-Sé que estamos en una Isla – Comienza a decir – Pero no sé en qué isla de las millones que se encuentran en la galaxia –Confiesa mientras se acerca a mi

\- No lo intentes – le advierto mientras observo como se aproxima a donde estoy – esta isla es muy especial para mí, por eso decidí traerte aquí- le explico – en este lugar nadie podría encontrarnos jamás a menos que lo permitiera

\- ¿y qué hago yo aquí? – Pregunta enojada mientras cruza las manos – hasta donde recuerdo tu querías matarme hace tan solo unas horas – me reclama

\- No tengo nada que decir respecto a eso – tiene razón, hasta hacia unas horas quería acabar con su vida, con su existencia, quería eliminar este sentimiento que despierta en mi… pero simplemente no pude y la traje aquí.

-Esto no está bien Kylo – dice ella mientras comienza a caminar al lado contrario de la habitación – tu… y yo somos enemigos, ambos sabemos eso – comienza a hablar – Yo… aun veo luz en ti – dice mientras se gira a verme y camina lentamente al balcón donde me encuentro

-Eso es imposible Rey, no te hagas falsas ilusiones hace mucho tiempo que decidí dejar a la resistencia, a la orden jedi – digo tajantemente

-No- dice agresivamente – Ben Solo aún está ahí, puedo sentirlo – dice segura mientras se acerca a mí – Sigo sintiendo el mismo conflicto que en el pasado – finaliza mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos

-No me veas así – le digo mientras doy unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a centímetros de ella – No podría controlarme si continuas mirándome de esa manera – le confieso mientras retiro uno de sus cabellos que me obstruyen la vista a su rostro, veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan al contacto y desvía su mirada – Sigues siendo tan inocente como en el pasado – le susurro mientras acaricio su mejilla – no has cambiado nada Rey – Digo lo último con melancolía

-Tú tampoco Ben – responde ella mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía – Solo ven conmigo – dice nuevamente con un tono de voz más dulce y gentil – Yo… yo puedo estar a tu lado por siempre, solo tienes que venir conmigo, deja atrás a la primera orden- continua – deja atrás esa oscuridad que continua consumiendo tu alma- finaliza mientras rompe la distancia entre nosotros y me rodea con sus brazos, me toma por sorpresa su actuar

-Nosotros jamás hemos podido estar uno lejos del otro – comienzo a decirle – el lazo se ha encargado todo este tiempo de mantenernos uno unido al otro, este sentimiento que se ha ido albergando en mi alma desde el día que me dejaste en el Supremacy – digo mientras hago una pausa y pienso las siguientes palabras que voy a exteriorizar – Tú me abandonaste ese día –

-No, yo jamás te abandone Ben…- dice ella – tu… tu decidiste continuar por el camino de la oscuridad y yo… simplemente no podía ir contigo por ese camino – confiesa mientras intenta romper el abrazo

-No te muevas- le ordeno mientras la rodeo entre mis brazos – quiero que te quedes así… junto a mi Rey – confieso como un adolescente enamorado – solo quédate conmigo, por favor – le susurró al oído

-Ben – susurra mi viejo nombre, siento una punzada en el pecho cada vez que menciona ese nombre, pero el hecho de que sea ella quien me llama me hace ignorar todo sentimiento que no sea el tenerla a ella a mi lado,- yo siempre estaré esperando por ti –confiesa

-No…. No hagas eso – le pido mientras intento acercarla más a mi cuerpo – No pretendo dejarte ir esta vez tan fácilmente Rey – confieso, estoy determinado traje a esta mujer a mi isla por una razón – quiero que seas mía para siempre –

-Ben…- susurra ella mi nombre con melancolía – No me digas esas cosas- susurra, puedo escuchar ante el silencio sepulcrante de la habitación el sonido de su corazón.

-Rey, mírame – le ordeno mientras le tomo de la barbilla – en este lugar, en esta isla alejada del campo de batalla no hay ojos que nos juzguen… aquí tú y yo podemos ser libres por un momento – le confieso mientras me acerco a sus labios rosando los míos sobre los suyos – solo tienes que decirme que si – le susurro mientras le doy otro beso –

-Ben…- dice con pesar mientras lleva su mano a mi mejilla y me ve con melancolía – Ben… ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? – dice ella mientras me roba un beso, es tan tierno y torpe como ella, me siento como un perpetrador cada que la toco , ella representa la pureza que hace tanto tiempo perdí, me siento como un maldito que va a manchar y profanar la cosa más bella de este mundo

-Nadie tiene que saber que estamos juntos – le susurro mientras acaricio su mejilla – Solo nosotros…- le repito nuevamente – yo estoy cansado de esta pelea – confieso mientras la veo a los ojos – siento que es un ciclo sin fin –

-Lose….- susurra – Lose… debes estar exhausto de esto – dice mientras acaricia mi rostro – Quizá sea tiempo que Kylo Ren cuelgue la túnica – continua ella

-¿Te quedarías a mi lado?- le pregunto dudoso, ella me ve y sonríe

-Si…- responde sin dudar – Me quedaría a tu lado Ben – finaliza mientras observo como se para de puntitas y sella su respuesta con un beso.

Poco a poco el beso se torna en uno más y más salvaje, enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo buscando tenerla aún más cerca y después de mucho tiempo estos deseos oscuros surgen una vez más, mis deseos por poseerla se hacen presentes con cada segundo que transcurre con cada beso inocente que ella me daba

-Rey…- Susurro cuando nos separamos por falta de aire – Quiero que seas mía – le confieso, mientras observo su rostro de sorpresa, ella sabe de lo que estoy hablando, la veo llevarse ambas manos al pecho , sus mejillas comienzan a sonrosarse aún más _'Joder'_ pienso _'esa imagen solo me hace sentir más excitado '_ sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos deseos oscuros , no puedo presionarla, a veces suelo olvidar la diferencia de edades que nos separa, mientras yo era un hombre sin escrúpulos que usaba a las mujeres bellas para satisfacer sus necesidades, ella… ella…

-Ben… yo… no sé cómo decirlo… el tema es tan difícil para mí – confiesa ella mientras juega con los dedos de sus manos y evita el contacto de mis ojos con los suyos – Jamás eh estado de esa forma con un hombre…- susurra lo último con vergüenza

-¿Jamás has estado con ningún hombre?- le cuestionó nuevamente mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos, acerco mi cabeza a su cuello y siento como su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-No… yo… realmente no he tenido tiempo para pensar en esas cosas – dice sin más

-Tienes miedo de mi – le susurró al oído

-No – responde de manera inmediata – Es solo que… yo no quiero sentir dolor – confiesa mientras siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo y descansar en mi espalda

-No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi – le susurro nuevamente, el simple hecho de saber que esta mujer que tengo en mis brazos, la persona que ha hecho de mis pensamientos una locura jamás ha estado con otro hombre me hace sentir como el hombre más afortunado sobre la fas de la tierra, el solo hecho de siquiera pensar que otro hombre hubiera recorrido sitios que no he tenido la dicha de tocar me hacía hervir la sangre

-Ben… - Me llama nuevamente sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos – Yo… estoy bien – dice mientras sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos , hace una pausa y me ve fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dice nada – Solo … Solo … no olvides ser caballeroso – me pide mientras siento como sus labios se estampan sobre los míos

-No voy a detenerme – le advierto mientras rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y comienzo a dirigir nuestro andar a la cama que se encuentra en la habitación – tu solo déjame a mi hacerme cargo de todo –le pido mientras llegamos a la cama y la invito a sentarse

-Ben… - llama mi nombre mientras yo sello sus labios una vez más con un beso esta vez más hambriento que el anterior , estos deseos que me consumen, que me queman.

-Rey… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces – le confieso mientras sonrió, ella me regresa el gesto y acaricia mi mejilla – ahora de verdad no pienso detenerme – le advierto mientras tomo su cuerpo y lo acuesto en la superficie de la cama, continuo besando sus labios y poco a poco comienzo a deslizar mi mano hacia su pecho, siento al tacto como su cuerpo se estremece ante los roces , no puedo evitar ocultar esa sonrisa mientras nos besamos - ¿Tienes miedo rey?- pregunto cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-No…- responde – No tengo miedo de compartir esto contigo – dice mientras me observa acercarme a ella una vez más

-Voy a retirar tus vendajes y camiseta – le advierto mientras le veo mover su cabeza en sentido afirmativo, retiro cada una de las prendas que hasta hacia unos minutos cubrían su cuerpo, justo cuando retiro el vendaje de su pecho , veo como se cubre con ambos brazos , sus mejillas están sonrojadas y ha desviado la mirada, la vista… es simplemente perfecta – Rey – la llamo intentando recuperar nuevamente su atención – No tengas pena – digo mientras me deshago de mis vendajes y ropajes que cubrían mi pecho – Mírame – le ordeno mientras sujeto una de sus manos dejando al descubierto aquellos dos pares de pechos perfectos

-No me mires así – dice con un tono de voz que denota vergüenza, me acerco a ella lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído

\- Eres perfecta – le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente para seguir con sus labios, mis manos comienzan a recorrer su cuello , bajando lentamente hasta sus senos, a los pocos segundos comienza a dejar escapar gemidos cuando comienzo a jugar con estos, se sienten como si fueran dos bolas de algodón tan suaves

-De…Detente- dice entre gemidos - ¿Por qué me siento tan rara?- pregunta mientras me besa con más ferocidad y enreda sus dedos entre mis cabellos, recorro lentamente cada parte de su silueta, comienzo a descender de sus pechos hasta su plano abdomen y me detengo justamente antes de llegar a su vagina, le doy una mirada rápida y obtengo su permiso para deshacerme de aquellas prendas que nos estorban

-Eres tan hermosa – le susurro mientras lanzo por los aires la poca ropa que nos estorbaba

-No me digas esas cosa tan vergonzosas- susurra ella mientras comienza a depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello, en ese momento siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro mi virilidad masculina la siento tan vivas, punzante ese dolor … que me hace querer entrar en ella y embestirla como si no hubiera mañana, pero No… no puedo hacer eso , no puedo permitirme arruinarle esta experiencia, tomo varias bocadas de aire intentando contener… reprimir aquellos instintos primitivos

-Rey… me vas a hacer perder la cordura- le confieso mientras continuo con el descenso de mis manos hasta su vagina y con cuidado introduzco uno de mis dedos, deja escapar inmediatamente un gemido seguido del arqueo de su espalda, se sujeta de mi cuello y me siento victorioso de lograr aquello en un solo movimiento - ¿te gusta? – Pregunto satisfecho y con una sonrisa estampada en la cara mientras veo su rostro gozando de aquella experiencia

-Porque me siento así- pregunta con dificultad, su respiración se ha vuelvo mucho más agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos... Sus hermosos ojos cristalizan ante aquella sensación.

-Solo déjate llevar – le respondo mientras beso sus labios y continuo con mi labor ahí abajo, meto y saco primero uno de mis dedos cuando siento su cavidad lo suficientemente mojada, decido introducir otro y entre nuestros besos más sonidos que son como música para mis oídos comienzan a escapársele, pronto siento como todo su cuerpo comienza a contraerse

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta mientras lucha por recuperar el aliento

-Eso querido mía… Ha sido un orgasmo – le respondo mientras beso su labios, siento como sus dedos se enredan con mis cabellos y pronto comienzan a descender por mi cuerpo, sus manos ya no se limitan solo a acariciar mi cabellera sino a demás comienzan a recorrer con más confianza mis hombros hasta llegar a mi espalda baja y subir nuevamente - No me toques así querida – le pido mientras comienzo a depositas pequeños besos en su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos donde comienzo a succionarlos , la escucho soltar un gemido tan fuerte que inunda la habitación , no puedo evitar ocultar la sonrisa, me siento victorioso, poco a poco vuelvo de nuevo a su boca

-Kylo…- susurra entre gemidos

-Rey…- le susurro en el oído – llego la hora querida mía – le advierto, inmediatamente siento todo su cuerpo tensarse bajo el mío – No tengas miedo – le susurro mientras deposito pequeños besos en todo su rostro – solo mírame – le pido mientras entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

Me posiciono en la entrada de su feminidad mientras siento como sus piernas se enredan en mis caderas, le dedico una última mirada acompañada de un largo beso – Todo va a estar bien – le susurro mientras comienzo a introducir mi virilidad, la escucho dejar escapar pequeños quejidos, _'está muy estrecha'_ pienso mientras continuo lentamente empujando mi pene dentro de ella hasta llegar a la barrera que comprueba su inocencia que está a punto de ser corrompida.

-Rey…- le llamo,- mírame, esto va a doler un poco – le advierto, pega su pecho al mío y me susurra al oído

-No te contengas - oh querida mía...no debis decir aquello

De una embestida me deshago de lo que alguna vez fue la prueba de su pureza, la escucho dejar escapar un grito de dolor, me detengo alarmado y veo su rostro lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por este, me siento como la peor de las escorias, la estoy lastimando

-Rey… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto alarmado - ¿Duele mucho? –

-Solo un poco – respondo con dificultad mientras intenta sonreírme , me acerco a ella y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, intento reprimir todas estas emociones y sensaciones que me hacen querer moverme como un animal sobre ella, siento como su mano acaricia mi espalda , dejamos pasar algunos minutos hasta que finalmente me atrevo a preguntarle si se encuentra bien

-¿Aun duele? – pregunto mientras acaricio su rostro

-Ya no – dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa - ¿Vas a comenzar a moverte cierto?- pregunta ella incluso antes que articule palabra alguna

-Si… lo hare lentamente – le aseguro, entro y salgo de ella controlando todos estos sentimientos, todos estos deseos, poco a poco rey se va acostumbrando al vaivenes y a los pocos minutos la habitación se inunda con sus gemidos de placer

-Ben… Ben…. Más – me pide mientras aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, joder nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien de estar con esta mujer así, de esta manera

-Rey…- la llamo por su nombre mientras continuo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, depositando besos, intentando memorizar cada extremidad como si de un mapa de tratara

-Ben… Ben... Yo… Yo…-

-Yo te amo Rey…- le susurró al oído, cuando veo su rostro veo la sorpresa y como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos hermosos, siento como atrae mi cuerpo al suyo y me susurra al oído:

-Yo también te amo Ben – justo en ese momento mi corazón se siente como si se detuviera, el beso desesperado y continúo con las embestidas, siento como enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para profundizar las embestidas

-Me voy a venir rey – Le advierto mientras siento como en un instante se acaba todo, terminamos por consumar el amor que nos hemos tenido desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ambos terminamos exhaustos, bañados en sudor y con dificultad para respirar, rápidamente le ofrezco mi pecho como almohada a rey, quien gustosa descansa su cabeza en el, tomo una de las sabanas y nos cubro a ambos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se van regularizando y decido acabar con aquel silencio

-¿Cómo te sientes Rey? –Pregunto con algo de preocupación -¿No fui muy agresivo contigo? –

-No- responde rápidamente mientras gira su cabeza de un lado a otro – Fuiste la persona más amable con la que pudiese haber estado – confiesa mientras observo como cierra sus ojos

-¿Estas cansada? –Pregunto mientras comienzo a acariciar su espalda

-Si…- responde con dificultad

-Duerme entonces – le digo mientras depósito un beso en su cabeza

Me enamore de Rey antes de siquiera ser consciente de ello, siempre había estado solo, hasta que ella apareció.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _-No estás sola – le dije mientras nos comunicábamos a través del lazo, había pasado un mal momento, quería apoyarla, sentía su dolor._

 _-Tú tampoco estas solo, aun no es demasiado tarde- me respondió mientras me extendía su mano_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_


End file.
